


One's a Witch, One's a Jinchuuriki, and One's an Emo Avenger

by AmphitriteWoods_15



Series: Crossover Drabble Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), F/M, I mean, I personally think Kabuto was a terrible spy, Kakashi trains Team Seven properly, Kind of a crossover, Sakura is kinda OOC, Sakura senses bullshit, a test drabble, also Bellatrix's daughter, and by all means, because she became a witch back in Harry Potter world, because why not, like Kabuto, where Sakura can use magic, where she is Draco's cousin, who waves around information cards like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmphitriteWoods_15/pseuds/AmphitriteWoods_15
Summary: Team Seven enters into the Chuunin Exams. Sakura is not happy, especially when she encounters the snake known as Kabuto. Luckily, her team thinks so too.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, implied Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Crossover Drabble Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928851
Kudos: 23





	One's a Witch, One's a Jinchuuriki, and One's an Emo Avenger

In the end, Sakura gave into her the other half of her team's foul mood. Sasuke's scowls were so deep he may as well have pulled the skin on his face to the ground and make it sag. Kakashi wasn't even helping then. He indulged and indulged and indulged the boys so much he should just turn in his headband and make himself available as a nanny or something.

Sakura didn't speak to them.

The Academy already in sight, Sakura quickened her pace, took a moment to cleanse her airway, then entered. She shivered at the malevolent intent, feeling cold to the marrow. There were clearly hostiles in the Exams, ones very much capable of doing something more than just kill a few people.

She hated this exam. She hates the people here. And she hated the stench of malevolence.

She wanted to Crucio someone to insanity. It was like she was back in those dark and vast halls once again, hearing the shrill shrieks of her demented mother and the cruel laughs of her father and her uncle.

Biting her cheek, she fingered her wand inside the compartment in her sleeve and let herself be flanked by Sasuke and Naruto, who were making up for her inability to leak out malevolent intent. Well, she was working on it. She had always prided herself for being able to pick up new materials with ease, including access to her chakra and control.

She looked down grimly. Even the Dark Arts came to her naturally, taking to it like a fish to water. She supposed that it ran in the blood. Though it didn't excuse her from it.

"Let's go, Sakura," hearing Sasuke's strangely gentle - albeit forced - voice, she meekly nodded and followed. Naruto looked puzzled at her meek demeanor, while Sasuke seemed to have grasped the idea behind it. The others would assume she was the underdog of the team, and would go straight for her for an opening, not expecting the deadly spells she has in her arsenal.

Deadly, yes, but equally dark, in exchange.

She poked Sasuke's arm, and it was Sasuke's slight jerk of his head that indicated he noticed the genjutsu as well. It was a genjutsu weak enough to fool greenhorned genin and most idiots stupid enough. Sakura casted a quick notice-me-not charm over all three of them and seamlessly weaved past the arguing girl and boy in front of the entrance.

However, the boy had clearly noticed her as quick as someone could.

Sakura's heart dropped to her stomach.

This was no genin.

This one was probably a Chuunin.

Or someone higher.

She scurried off and harried both Sasuke and Naruto to go to the examination room faster. "What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"There are probably Chuunins here, and assuming they're Konoha-nin, they're here to observe us," this was just like those raids. Death Eater juniors sent out to capture Mudbloods to torture them with a Death Eater senior evaluating them, judging who among them were fit to be promoted.

Easy enough. Impress them subtly. Don't be an idiot and make it look like you don't know you are evaluated, but don't be stupid enough to show-off. Especially if you were a Slytherin. You get Crucio'ed more because you were supposed to be a Slytherin, cunning, ambitious, to lay low and wait for the most opportune moment to deliver a brutal, deadly strike.

She held their gazes, stern, cold, demanding. "Make it known that you know they are one and they are to evaluate you, but…" her lips curled into an impish grin. "… let's surprise them in the free-for-all," Sasuke and Naruto shared her grin.

"We can do that," answered Sasuke.

Sakura nodded, and undid the charm she casted over them. They couldn't afford to look so _capable_. As far as they were informed, none of their fellow genins had managed to get wind of their training regime. No one knew how much they improved. Besides, it was fun. They'll give them exactly what they wanted to see.

"Alright," Sasuke started, glaring at her for show, while she casted a spell that made it look like Sasuke was scolding her. "Let's try to catalogue all the teams and _after_ , we're going to decide which teams are safe to attack and which we have to avoid. Crystal?"

They nodded.

" _Sasuke-kun!_ " a shrill voice had her unconsciously wince. Merlin's hairy balls, there had been one reason as to why she did not bother to see Pansy Parkinson again after she met her in the Annual Malfoy Christmas Ball. Same reason as to why she had barely communicated with Daphne Greengrass. As brilliant her wandwork was, she could do less with the fawning.

Pale blonde hair and pupil-less blue eyes entered her vision, as well as two boys with spiky hair tied up in a ponytail and the other tied in a bandana, who was, well… fat. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji, Team 10, if she remembered correctly. Approaching them is Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino.

"Oh," Ino looked at her, "Billboard Brow, I'm surprised you haven't ran all the way to Uzushio District when you were at the gates," she smirked.

Sakura twitched. She had not dealt with this situation in what, eighteen years? But Ino had been just as immature as she had remembered. "… Pig," it was times like these when she missed her earlier years in Hogwarts. She only had to keep her status within the Slytherin House as one of the alphas, celebrate Christmas, spy on Draco mooning over his mudblood among many more things.

When Voldemort rose, she was more preoccupied with getting herself out of more Cruciatus sessions. Just remembering what happened to Longbottom's parents was enough for the blood in her veins to freeze and be chilled to the bone. Not only that, but too much exposure to the Cruciatus Curse ruins wandwork. You get these hand tremors that are uncontrollable. It messed up duelling, and potions, two fields where hand tremors were absolutely not allowed.

Still, they cannot, in any way, strike up a deal with their team. They _had_ to leave.

Shikamaru eyed Sakura, a little more calculating than she'd hoped, so she made a good show of raking her eyes over him and sneered derisively. She barely remembered what she was like eighteen years ago, but she did remember that she was prickly to others, and kind of shy. Shite, she had an inkling she responded wrong.

Sakura cleared her throat, crossing her arms snobbishly. "Well, it seems that even after becoming a ninja, you still haven't gained an ounce of maturity," she shrilly responded, doing her best to imitate Pansy, as she turned her nose up. Deception had always been the greatest strengths of those in Slytherin.

Pansy, whom everyone saw as a simpering bint, was a Potions genius, while Goyle was excellent in Healing.

Sakura continued to smirk as Ino glared at her. "Well, would you look at that," Ino haughtily sneered. "Little Miss Billboard Brow finally grew a spine-"

"Hey, hey guys," Naruto looked at both kunoichis with wariness. "Let's not fight here?"

Fortunately, Sakura backed down first, scoffing and pushing her nose high in the air. "Humph, as if I want to spend more time talking to the Pig."

"Well, well, well," jeered Kiba who was closing in on us. "If it isn't Team Seven," he looked at the three as if they were interesting specimens. "I'd honestly thought all three of you went MIA or something."

Sakura made a clicking noise. "Kiba, do us all a favor and shut your trap," Sasuke and Naruto's expressions were bordering on horror. Was she planning to make an enemy out of the whole Rookie Nine?! "Honestly," she scoffed. "You're as dumb as you sound," apparently, no one was impressed. Even the stoic Shino - honestly, she doesn't have any memories about the Aburame which involved the pulling of facial muscles - was furrowing his brows at her rudeness.

She forced her guilt down. She cannot afford anyone to get hurt, or ruin their perfectly made up plan which involved trapping a snake. Honestly, she was starting to get sick of them.

"What the hell?" seethed Kiba, clearly displeased. "Geez, what crawled up your ass and died? You don't have to be such a bitch!" he yelled, drawing in attention. A genin with a Konoha hitai-ate approached them with a sheepish expression.

"You really should keep your voice down," offered the grey-haired genin. They all looked at him with barely any interest. "See those guys there?" he gestured towards those from Kiri and Ame. "Pretty bloodthirsty, if you ask me."

"And why would we ask you?" asked Sakura rather snootily. Naruto and Sasuke had slightly tensed, which made Sakura nod in approval. People tend to stay away from trouble, especially from them, who were the most noticeable in the room. He was either brave or stupid to attract attention. That or he had some other motives. Or he was a proctor. In disguise.

But, Sakura surmised, watching as the boy from the entrance earlier tapping codes on the desk, and found three other genin - in disguise - responding to his communication.

_Clearly,_ Sakura thought irritably. It was the third one.

That, or she was wrong, but they couldn't afford to be hesitant. It could very well cause them their ends. Look at Crabbe, that idiot, hesitating just as he casted the Fiendfyre curse. Where was he now? Right, somewhere in Gloucester, because his curse backfired on him and burned him along with everyone in the vicinity.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him as he smiled innocently at them.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, I-"

"Shouldn't you be with your teammates, or something?" cut in Ino, just as suspicious as she was.

"Yes, my teammates are still outside to get some air, but I believe this is your first time?" he took a deck of cards from underneath his vest. "From one Konoha genin to another, we should help one another."

"What are those?" Kiba asked, curious, peering at the cards.

Kabuto smiled. See, the problem of this spy was that he was too smiley. "They're information cards. I have information on almost every genin you can see here."

"But, it's blank though?" muttered Chouji.

"That is because it is only possible to see it if I burn my chakra on these cards," the card glowed for a moment, before the plain white surface of the card flickered. It was about a Kumo genin, Hando Kite, who specialized on Wind Release, particularly Wind Drill, completed 39 D-ranks and 5 C-ranks, and also has a preference for the karute weapon.

He… was an idiot for a spy.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes flashed with confirmed suspicion momentarily, but thankfully, Kabuto's back was turned to them, so he didn't see it. Only people with immense chakra control could burn chakra onto small things. That meant this guy was probably Jounin or higher. He must've thought Kakashi didn't care enough to let them know. His mistake.

"What I don't understand," Sasuke started cautiously. "Is why you have these information ad why you want to share them," Sasuke's brows furrowed. "What do you want in exchange?"

Kabuto held his arms out in a show of coming in peace. "I already told you, Konoha genin should help each other out," outwardly, Sasuke relaxed, but within Team Seven, they probably had the same thought in their minds _. Bullshit_. "Especially since I'm a veteran."

Even Shikamaru blinked. "Wait," halted Shikamaru. "Veteran… as in you took this exam countless times?"

Kabuto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Err… yeah. To be honest, this is my seventh time."

Sasuke's cheek twitched. Naruto looked like he was debating for sympathizing with the guy or laugh. Sakura, who already took to her character as the resident bitch, spoke with a deadpanned voice. "You know, that's not a thing you should be proud of," she offered sympathetically. "But…" she trailed off, hiding a smirk. "… since you've offered help, who are we to decline it?"

Slytherins were every bit resourceful.

Though with Crabbe, she honestly didn't know how he got sorted into Slytherin .

And this little snake in front of her, would do well as an informant.

"What happens on each stage of the exams?" the other rookies perked up. It seemed like they weren't the only ones who were left hanging in the air. "I know there are three stages, but what are the themes for each of them?" if she showed herself only as a resident bitch, people would question the authenticity of her character.

A perfect character, in Sakura's opinion, wasn't someone who was perfect. They were someone with enough accomplishment with just as much faults.

Kabuto paused to think of it for a while. "Hmm… now that I think about it, it varies from time to time, but usually, the third stage are one-on-one battles," he rubbed his chin for good measure. "The first and second stage are more… goal-oriented."

"One last question, Yakushi-san," Shino interjected. "Can you tell us which teams to avoid? Why? To prevent unnecessary efforts in case we are given a task that requires us to thin the herd."

"I guess, you'd want to avoid that one team from Sand. I think I have information about the red-headed one. He's pretty famous," muttered Kabuto, while pulling a card from his deck. The card flashed for another second before the information appeared. Gaara no Sabaku. 12 years old, with a number of B-ranks and A-ranks, with not even a D or C-ranks in sight.

Sakura almost gave herself away with a roll of her eyes and let warmth seep into their ring. They had to talk after the first part was over. Preferably, with a trusted jounin.

"Oto is fairly new," added Kabuto. "They're the ones with music note headplates. Being new, they must be kinda weak, so I think it's safe to attack them," he didn't even bother to whisper his statement, drawing in an ugly look from the genins from Otogakure.

He wasn't advising them, Sakura realized with a start. Kabuto was herding them towards the Oto genins.

Genins from Oto was approaching them with confident steps and furious expressions. One grabbed Kabuto by the shoulders and hoisted him so they meet eye to eye. "Got something to tell us, punk?"

"Hey! Let him go!" Kiba snarled like a ferocious animal. "Who do you think you are?!"

The genin still haven't let go. Instead, he sneered at Kiba. "This punk telling you we're fresh meat?" he spat. "Well, sorry to burst your bubbles, but you look fresher than us."

The female one gave then a do-over. "You were quite the talk around here. Aren't you rookies?" she stated this loudly, which was equal as to painting a red target on their backs. Announcing something like that to everyone was akin to dangling meat in front of rabid dogs.

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust. Behaving like ruffians… "Well, you might as well, let him go. You're in Konoha soil, and you'll be booted out of the exams if you injure one of theirs before the First Stage," she provided. "Honestly, did you hit your head on the way here?" as she did so, the genins narrowed their eyes onto her. She made a show of balking, but put on a false bravado that was sure to satisfy their ego. She was a master of this. Acting, lying, assuaging.

The three looked at each other before dumping Kabuto on the ground, just as Sakura quickly casted the Imperius Curse on their third member.

_'Attack us.'_

Despite the obvious physical strength, it seemed that too much strength was poured onto their bodies, and not on their minds. They, for the life of them, haven't even put up a fight when she took control of their minds. As the third member swung his gauntlet covered fists, Sakura braced for the attack and ducked out of the way, as did Kabuto.

"Hey!" shouted Sakura. "What's the big de-" her eyes widened as she was forced on her knees.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped as she keeled over, her breakfast forced out of her stomach. Blood was leaking out of her ears, and her ears were ringing, as if her eardrums were ruptured. On the distance, Kabuto was also keeled over, glasses broken, and blood was also leaking out of his ears. Sakura felt no pity for him.

Traitors deserved much worse.

How could she forget Adrian Pucey's fate when he snitched on them to Voldemort and got the Mudblood nearly killed? Draco had forced Lupin to bite the idiot a day before the full moon. It had been a fate worse than death.

"But they dodged?" Kiba asked. "I saw Kabuto and Sakura dodge, though."

The third member stared at him, expressionless. "Our technique doesn't need physical contact. What we have is sound, and sound have vibrations," he sneered.

It was on this exact same scene that the proctor found them. Their misfortune.

"Injuring fellow Genins before the exam?" Ibiki's furious gaze zeroed in on the Oto genins. "You've got guts, boy," he barked, as Sakura gathered her bearings, not anymore keeling over, puking her guts out. If she hadn't been wary of showing her magical abilities, Sakura would've had Avada'ed the insufferable grunts sooner.

Ibiki glanced at her, then at the Oto genins. Sakura subtly gestured at Kabuto, trusting him to get the message. If he understood or not, he didn't give a sign. "You're Hatake's brats, aren't you?" Naruto nodded. "Better take your teammate to let someone heal that ear," he grunted. "You too boy," he nodded to Kabuto, although a little tensely. This forced Kabuto to take up his offer, and left the classroom, murmuring his thanks.

Sakura would bet her entire vault he wouldn't return for the first part.

"I'll take her," Sasuke said, clicking his tongue. "I can't trust you to find your way in the building Naruto," and grabbed Sakura by the arm and left the room.

"Just get us to the restroom, Sasuke. I can heal this on my own," she was not about to let a medic fix something that is a part of her head. She was still a bit traumatized back when the Mudblood had invented something akin to the Dark Mark for the spies, after what had happened with Adrian Pucey. After realizing they had been fighting a losing battle, the Rebellion had turned to the Dark Arts.

Fight fire with fire, they just had to make sure they wouldn't burn. As a sort of reassurance, she and the Mudblood had also made a countercurse to that spell, to lift the mark from them whenever the war was over. She had made an Ubreakable Vow with the Mudblood after that.

She and Draco had been spared from the binding, because the two of them had taken the Unbreakable Vow with Moody. With Draco's obsession though, he didn't need to, Malfoy's always, _always_ , cared for their own. Draco would kill himself the moment the Mudblood would ask him to.

::

To her luck, there had been a restroom a few rooms down. "You sure you don't need to go to a medic?" he assured as he helped her inside the restroom. There were no people, but Sakura had casted wards just to make sure. She then casted a Muffliato.

"No," Sakura shook her head, wincing as her ear throbbed, facing herself in the mirror. "Something's wrong with Kabuto. I think he's a spy."

Sasuke was not surprised. "I see you've also figured it out. Yakushi… isn't he the adopted son of the ex-Captain of the Medic Corps, Yakushi Nono? I mean, come on," he scoffed. "Yakushi Nono is an elite jonin. Surely, her adoptive son wouldn't be that incompetent?"

Sakura drew her wand out, pointing it to her ear. She casted a diagnostic spell on her ears, the purple glow of the ribbons making her wince. They didn't just rupture her eardrums, they completely blasted it! It was a miracle she was still hearing Sasuke. Well, at least it wasn't her eye. She steadied her hand and slowly but delicately started the concave motions that was required of the spell. "Myringa Sanentur…" the spell was to be spoken as if you were in a dark cultic ritual, or when you were in one of those Muggle Masses, and to be repeated until you no longer were bleeding or felt any pain.

After the fifth repetition, she was no longer bleeding and felt minimal pain, but the diagnostic spell still glowed Yellow.

The vibrations must've also injured her ear canal. "Auris…" she traced the air with her wand the first half of an eternity symbol. "Sinistrae…" she traced the second half. "Reverti…" with the final incantation done, she made a jabbing motion towards her ear before healing magic steadily poured out of it, repairing her canal.

The diagnostic spell glowed a healthy green.

She sighed and slumped over the basin, giving the ring in her ears a few moments to subside. "Not- not only that. The fact that he was able to burn his chakra in a small medium and be able to present it at will," Sasuke nodded grimly in the mirror.

"He also wasn't responding to any of the disguised proctors' communications. Five times. That wasn't a coincidence. It was because he wasn't with them in the first place."

"Also, with the information cards he revealed," continued Sakura. "The redhead is from Suna. How would _he_ know how much mission they've already had?" she hissed. "How is he not caught yet, anyway? Even if he's ANBU, you heard what Kakashi-sensei said, they wouldn't spare any ANBU for a mere Chuunin Exam."

"Well," shrugged Sasuke. "I think Morino-san's gotten the message. You think he's already screaming down in the dungeons?"

Her eyes darkened. "Traitors deserve worse."

"Let's go back."

**_~fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first crossover drabble I've decided to post. Featuring Haruno Sakura being a Lestrange in her other life, she still hates Muggle-borns, but decided to help the Rebellion knowing that Wizarding Britain would only fall into dictatorship if Voldemort won.  
>    
> Featuring a well-oiled Team Seven whose been properly trained by Kakashi because seriously, whoever lets their team go to Chuunin Exams with minimal training had got to have something wrong in the head.


End file.
